Angel of Mine
by Kichou
Summary: He never thought that angels existed until he looked into her eyes. Now all he wants to do is be with her, but everyone always gets in his way. Can he get her alone without people bothering them? SasuHinaNaru
1. If This Is A Dream, Don’t Wake Me Up

First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

**Please note**- In this fic, the entire rookie 9 are 17 years old. Gai's students are 18 since they are a year older. Also, since they are older, I made Hinata lose her stutter since I figured that she grew out of that. Also, there will be some lime in here so be prepared for it. A lemon will not be in here, and if there is a lemon, it will only be shown by e-mail.

Angel of Mine– Chapter One If This Is A Dream, Don't Wake Me Up

Inside Konoha Forest 

A body could be seen, sitting beside a tree that surrounded the training ground. Every movement he made looked agonizing. The only sound that could be heard was the heavy breathing from that one person.

'Damn it! I over did it again! I can barely move my body.' Sasuke thought as he looked around him in search for a certain blond.

'Where is he? Did he leave already?' He thought as he tried to get up, but failed.

"Damn dobe! The one time I need him and he suddenly disappears!" Sasuke yelled as he clinched his fist in pain.

The light from the moon was starting to fade, as the wind grew colder. Sasuke shook from the drop of temperature. He wore his usual black training attire, which did nothing for warmth.

"Great, now I'm going to freeze to death." Sasuke exclaimed as he rubbed his arms to warm himself.

A drop of water hit his nose. As he looked up towards the sky, he saw a dark cloud covering half of the sky. It began to sprinkle. As minutes pass, the sprinkle turned into heavy rain.

'Great, now it's raining. What am I going to do now?' He thought as he looked up towards the sky.

His bruised and battered body couldn't handle the pain any longer. Before he passed out, he saw a someone's face over his, but due to the darkness, he couldn't tell whom the person was.

"Who are you?" Sasuke said as his eyes began to blur.

Sasuke's body fell limp as he fell into unconsciousness.

Sasuke's Rescuers Apartment 

A female figure can be seen sitting in a chair beside the bed in which Sasuke laid. Soft hands wipes Sasuke's forehead with a cold, wet towel. Making sure he is comfortable, the figure gets up and raises the blanket to Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke opens his eyes to meet a pair of white pearl eyes.

'Is she an angel?' He thought as he shook his head to clear his fogged up mind. He wanted to touch his angels face, but his body wouldn't listen to his plea.

'If this is a dream, don't wake me up.' He thought.

Her blue-black hair brushed against her cheek and all Sasuke wanted to do was to brush her hair away from her face. His eyes sight still hasn't adjusted to their original form. As his vision cleared, he finally realized who his angel was.

It was the girl that he took a small liking to a few months ago. It was the girl that didn't pay him any attention, the girl that he dubbed his. Hyuuga Hinata. Of course, no one knew that Hinata belonged to him, not even Hinata herself.

Her voice brought him back to reality.

"Are you feeling alright, Uchiha-san?" She asked with a worry look on her face.

'You always did worry about everyone, Hinata-chan.' He thought as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm fine." He said coldly.

She nodded and pressed her right hand on top of his forehead.

"You still have a fever. You should rest. I already took care of your cuts. The bandages need to be changed twice a day." She said as she took her hand away from his face.

Sasuke looked at her with no expression on his face.

"Hinata-san, why are you in my apartment?" He asked as he watches Hinata sit down beside him.

"Actually, Uchiha-san, this is my apartment, not yours." Hinata explained as she pointed to a few picture frames around her bed to prove that the apartment belonged to her.

"I see. Why am I here?" He said as he tried to sit up.

Hinata pushed on Sasuke's shoulder and made him lay back down. Reaching for a towel that was in a bowl of cold water near the nightstand, she began to dab his forehead.

"I was walking around the training ground in search for a few herbs when I heard someone breathing heavily a few feet away from me. When I went towards the sound, I found you on the verge of fainting." She said as she continued to dab his brow with the wet cloth.

He frowns when he heard her say, "fainting."

"I didn't faint." He said as he pushed her hand away from his face with much difficulty.

Although the cold feel of the towel felt good, he couldn't let her see him in such a pathetic state.

'She would think that I'm a weakling or something because of this damn fever.' He thought as he once again pushed her hand away when she tried to wipe his brow.

"Uchiha-san please let me take care of you. You are in no state to go home just yet." Hinata said as she tried to push his hand away from hers.

"I don't need any help, especially from a weakling like you." He said coldly.

He immediately regretting say that when he saw a flicker of hurt in her pearl white eyes.

"Damn it, Sasuke bastard! You didn't have to be mean to Hinata-chan! And here she is taking care of your ungrateful ass!" Naruto yelled from the doorway.

"Dobe? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as he glared at him.

"I always come to Hinata's house after training. She makes the best ramen ever. It's even better then the Ichiraku Ramen bar!" Naruto said as he rubbed his filled stomach.

Sasuke frowned when Naruto explained that he visits Hinata every single day.

'The dobe is too close to her for my taste.' He thought as he stared at Naruto.

Hinata took this chance to put a wet cloth on Sasuke's forehead. As he was about to take it off, she used her hand to stop him.

"Although you don't want my help, you are going to get it. It is my duty as a medic-nin to take care of those in need." She said as she slapped Sasuke's hand away from the towel.

"I'm fine. Don't worry too much." He said as he stared at Hinata's face.

"You have a very high fever, Uchiha-san. It is best that you don't move around too much. Just stay here until the coast is clear." She said as she remoistens his towel.

"If you don't listen to her, Sasuke, I'm going to personally force you to stay in bed." Naruto said as he rubbed his hand against each other.

"Like you can do that dobe. Even in my sicken state, I can easily defeat you." Sasuke said confidently.

As Naruto was about to jump on Sasuke, Hinata pushed Naruto back.

"Please, Naruto-kun. Uchiha-san is sick. Don't agitate him. He might get worst." Hinata pleaded.

Naruto turned his back from the two.

"I don't know why you are helping the bastard. He has been nothing but a pain in the ass." Naruto exclaimed.

"Speak for yourself, baka." Sasuke said as he felt his eyes drupe a little.

"You should just kick him out, Hinata-chan. He doesn't deserve your kindness. You let him have your bed and the only thing he does is insult you." Naruto said as he glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled inwardly.

'Her bed, huh. No wonder it smells so good around here. Her blankets absorbed her heavenly smell.' He thought as he took a deep breath.

"Naruto-kun, let's just let Uchiha-san rest." She said as she gently pushed Naruto out the bedroom door.

"Alright. I have to go anyway. Iruka-sensei needed to talk to me about something." He said as he and Hinata walked towards the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto-kun." She said as she smiled at him.

"Good night, Hinata-chan. If Sasuke does anything inappropriate, you tell me, alright? I'll take care of him for you." He said as he smiled at her.

"I'll do that. Bye bye." She said as she closed the door.

She went back into her bedroom to see Sasuke already asleep. She left a bottle of medicine and a glass of water on the nightstand just in case Sasuke needed it. As she was about to leave, she brushed his bangs behind his ears.

"Goodnight, Uchiha-san. I hope you feel better soon." She said as she closed the bedroom door.

"I already do." Sasuke said as he let sleep overtake him.

THE NEXT MORNING 

Sasuke woke up in the crack of dawn. His fever was gone now and his body felt like a million dollars.

Sitting up, he notices his clothing lay out on the chair beside him. Getting up, he took his clothes and got dress. After using the bathroom to brush his hair and rinse his mouth, he walked towards the living room.

He saw midnight colored hair on the arm of the couch and walked towards the person laying on it. When he looked down, he held his breath at the lovely sight before him. There was Hinata, lying on her left side. Her head was cradled on her left arm. Her right arm was lying next to her face. Sasuke felt a sense of warmth in his chest as he stared at her innocent form.

'She doesn't know how attractive she is.' He thought as his gaze roamed over her body.

Her body was visible to him since the blankets were kicked off of her. She wore baby blue short shorts that showed a lot of her leg. She also wore a white t-shirt that hugged her torso in the most appealing way. Sasuke couldn't help but admire her body.

He held some affection for her ever since the first time he looked into her eyes. Her eyes held purity and innocents that no one else had. That was when he started to believe in angels, because how could angels not exist if she was walking on the earth.

He smiled when she sighed in her sleep.

'She's different from the other girls of Konoha.' He thought.

She didn't seem to be the type to be into her looks or loud as the other girls, and that's what drew Sasuke to her. Of course, the first time that he notices her, she was focused on his loud mouth teammate.

'What does she see in the dobe?" He thought as he continued to stare at her.

He looked away when she stared to wake up.

Noticing Sasuke was awake; Hinata got up from the couch and touched his cheek and forehead, not noticing his small blush at her close contact.

"You seem better. How are you feeling?" She asked as she took her hands away from him.

"Good." He said as he stared at her.

"Do you want some breakfast?" She asked as she stared at him to.

"Yes." He said as he looked away from her.

"Alright then. Why don't you wait here, Uchiha-san? I'll freshen up and then prepare breakfast for us." She said as she ran towards the bathroom before he could say anything.

When she left the bathroom, she smiled at him before she entered the kitchen.

He noticed that she had no family pictures around except for a few that had Neji in them.

'She doesn't seem to be close to her family, besides Neji.' He thought as he gazed at the living room.

'Everything is so clean.' He thought as he saw how organized the living room was.

Feeling bored, Sasuke walked into the kitchen to watch Hinata cook. She was stirring a pot when he entered. Walking behind her, he gazed into the pot to notice that she made a hearty stew.

He frowned a little when she tense up from his close contact.

"The stew is almost done, Uchiha-san. Why don't you sit down?" She asked as she directed him towards the table.

He sat down and watched as Hinata started to serve him. He smiled at the domestic picture.

"You can call me by my first name. Uchiha-san makes me sound old." He said as he took one of the bowls away from her hands.

"Okay." She said as she sat in one of the chairs.

They started to eat, but was interrupted by some yelling and knocking from outside the front door.

"I'll go get the door, Sasuke-san." She said as she left the table to get the door.

As she unlocked the door, the door flew open and two girls ran into her home. Hinata could only make out a blond and pink blur.

"SASUKE-KUN!" The girls yelled.

Hinata entered the kitchen to a hilarious sight. Ino and Sakura both had one of Sasuke's arms. The girls were yelling at one another as they both pulled on Sasuke's arms. Sasuke, however, looked beyond mad.

"WOULD YOU BOTH LET ME GO!" He screamed as he pulled his arms away from the two.

Hinata then notices the mess on the floor. It seems that when the girls jumped on Sasuke, they hit the table causing the bowls filled with stew to fall to the ground.

As Ino, Sakura were once again hanging on Sasuke, Hinata took this time to clean up the mess.

"Why didn't you come to my house, Sasuke-kun? I wouldn't have mind taking care of you." Ino said as she hugged Sasuke from behind.

"Don't touch him, Ino pig! Anyway, he would come to me first before he comes to you!" Sakura screamed as she tried to pull Ino's arms away from Sasuke.

"What did you say, Forehead girl?" Ino yelled as she let go of Sasuke to argue with Sakura.

Sasuke sighed as he stepped away from the girls. He turned towards Hinata, only to notice that she wasn't there. Looking down, he finally saw the mess the two girls made, and his angel was actually cleaning it up.

He walked over to Hinata and grabbed the sponge away from her hands.

"Sasuke-san?" Hinata said as she gazed at him confusingly.

"You shouldn't clean up the mess those two made." He said coldly.

"It's alright, really. It was an accident. They didn't mean to make a mess." She said as she tried to pry the sponge away from Sasuke, only to fail.

"That doesn't matter. They made the mess, they clean it." He said as he walked towards the two.

"Sakura, Ino." Sasuke said as he watched the two turns towards him.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" They said as they stared at him lovingly.

"Give me your hands and close your eyes." He said unemotionally.

'He wants to touch my hand! This is so cool!' Both girls thought as they closed their eyes and stuck out their hands.

They both felt something rectangle and wet in their hands. As they open them, they saw two green sponges.

"Why did you give us sponges, Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked.

Sasuke walked towards Hinata and stood beside her.

"You both are to clean Hinata's floor. Don't stop until you can see your faces on the tile." He said as he nudges Hinata through the kitchen door.

"Why do we have to clean it?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on the girls.

"You both made a mess. Not only did you spill the stew, but you broke Hinata's bowls." He stated as he stared at the mess.

The girls finally notice the mess they made. They both felt bad that they made such a mess, especially if the mess was made in Hinata's house. Both the girls liked Hinata a lot since she was the only one that didn't hit on their Sasuke-kun.

Getting on their knees, they began to scrub the floor. They both hated to clean, but since Sasuke was the one that asked them to, they were willing to clean anything.

Sasuke walked out of the kitchen to see Hinata next a window. The sunlight made her body shine in a pure way, and Sasuke couldn't help but be in awe of her beauty.

"A true angel." Sasuke whispered.

"What was that, Sasuke-bastard." A voice said behind him.

Sasuke turns towards the voice to see his annoying blond teammate.

"Why are you here dobe?" He asked.

"I promise Hinata that I would help her with her kunai throwing accuracy." He said as Hinata walked towards him.

"She asked you? Are you kidding me?" Sasuke said.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!?" Naruto yelled.

"She would learn more from me then she would learn from you." Sasuke exclaimed.

"Yeah, well she asked me, not you." Naruto stated as he looked at Hinata.

Hinata stood before the two and looked at them in confusion.

'Naruto-kun has only been here for a minute and already the two are arguing with each other.' Hinata thought.

"I'm coming anyway. It's best that I keep my eye on you just in case you give her some half ass advice." Sasuke stated as he looked towards Hinata to see if she would decline the offer.

"That's okay with me. How about you, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she stared at Naruto.

"Might as well. I don't want him to stay here and root threw your panties when we are away." Naruto exclaimed as he led Hinata outside her apartment.

Hinata blushed at that statement, looking at Sasuke to see how he would react. She notices how he blushed.

"I wouldn't do anything like that. You are the pervert of the group, dobe!" He yelled.

Actually, Sakura was the pervert of the group. He found her countless of times hiding in his home peeking at him as he changed clothes. Now a days, Sasuke makes sure to check each corner of his apartment before he showered.

"I am not! I would never do something as indecent as that, especially to Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

"Sure, dobe." Sasuke said.

"I telling the truth, bastard." Naruto yelled.

"I know you are." Sasuke said.

"I am!" Naruto yelled.

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto turned his back on Sasuke and took a hold of Hinata's hand. Sasuke, seeing this, made a grab for Hinata's other hand. Hinata blushed at the attention she was getting as both boys walked with her towards the training ground, both glaring at each other.

All of them seem to forget about the two girls back at Hinata's apartment whom were scrubbing Hinata's floor clean. Or maybe they didn't care.

**Note:** I'm not really pleased with this fic. I think it sort of sucks. It didn't flow right for me. What do you think?

Anyway, hope you review…please review…please.


	2. Kunai Throwing and Chicken Teriyaki

First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

**Please note**- In this fic, the entire rookie 9 are 17 years old. Gai's students are 18 since they are a year older. Also, since they are older, I made Hinata lose her stutter since I figured that she grew out of that. Also, there will be some lime. There is no lemon in here, and if there is it will only be by e-mail.

Angel of Mine– Chapter Two Kunai Throwing and Chicken Teriyaki

Inside Konoha Forest 

"Let go of her, Sasuke bastard!" Naruto yelled as he tried to pull Hinata's arm away from Sasuke's grasp.

"No." Sasuke said calmly as he continued to hold on to Hinata's hand.

"I said let go!" Naruto yelled as he once again pulled on Hinata's arm.

"No." Sasuke said back as he looked at Naruto with a bored expression.

'What are these two doing? They seem more competitive then usual.' Hinata thought as she stared from one face to another.

"Damn it, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he glared at Sasuke.

Naruto let go of Hinata's arm to punch Sasuke, however, due to the imbalance of strength on each side of her, Hinata fell on top of Sasuke causing him to fall on his back with her on top of him. Hinata raised her head from his chest to stare at his onyx eyes. Sasuke's arms were currently wrapped around Hinata's waist, which made her blush from their close contact with each other.

"Ah, sorry Sasuke-san. I didn't mean to fall on you like that." Hinata exclaimed as she tried to get off of Sasuke, only to stop as she realized that his arms were still wrapped around her.

He looked at her face and inwardly smiled when he notices her blush.

"You can let her go now, Sasuke." Naruto said as he glared at his teammate.

Naruto stared at Sasuke as he slowly let go of Hinata and helped her stand up on her feet.

'He sure is taking his sweet time on letting her go.' Naruto thought as he walked over to the two and grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan. I didn't mean to make you fall on the bastard." Naruto said as he started to pull her to the training field.

"That's okay, Naruto-kun. It was all an accident. Don't worry about it." She said as she smiled at him.

Sasuke walked behind them, glaring at Naruto's back.

'Damn dobe, he always gets in my way! I have to get him away from Hinata somehow.' Sasuke thought as he caught up with the two and started to walk beside Hinata.

'Sasuke-san seems deep in thought. I wonder what is troubling him today.' Hinata thought as she glance at Sasuke's face.

'Stupid bastard! Why is he all clingy on Hinata today? He's getting in the way. Damn bastard! He just had to weasel himself into my time with Hinata-chan, didn't he?' Naruto thought as he glared at Sasuke.

"Here we are. What do we do now, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she stood on the training field with the guys.

"Let me put up the targets and then we will start, Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he began to put up target boards on a few trees.

Hinata turned her head to look at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke said as he notices Hinata's gaze.

"What are you going to do, Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked as she stood before him with an innocent look.

'Damn, does she have to look at me that way?' Sasuke thought as he stared at Hinata's beautiful face.

"I'll just watch you two." Sasuke exclaimed as he walked away and sat down near a tree.

"Hinata-chan, let's get started! Show me how you usually throw your kunais and I'll try to help you along the way!" Naruto yelled out excitedly.

Hinata walked over to Naruto and took out a few kunais. She threw one kunai at a target and it hit an inch away from the middle. She threw another kunai and it did the same thing.

"I can't seem to hit it on the middle. What am I doing wrong, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she stared at Naruto.

"You're probably concentrating on it too much. Just try to concentrate on it a little less." Naruto said as he scratched his neck.

'Man, she looks like she did everything right. I don't know why see doesn't hit the middle of the target.' Naruto thought as he stared at Hinata's confused face.

'I'm concentrating on it too much? Why would that make my accuracy in hitting a target faulty?' She thought as she stared at Naruto.

"You call that advice, dobe? I've seen three year old children give better advice then you." Sasuke said as he walked over to the two.

A vein appeared on Naruto's forehead.

"Like you can do better?" Naruto asked as controlled himself from hitting Sasuke.

"Yes, I can." Sasuke said as he walked towards Hinata.

He stood behind her and put his hands on her waist. He moved his hand on her knee and moved it a little behind her, making her stance widen a little. He then wrapped on arm around her waist as his other hand held hers.

Naruto blood was boiling as he saw how close Sasuke was to Hinata.

"You're were doing everything correctly, Hinata, but your stance was a little off. You have to balance you feet and body so that when you throw your kunai, you body doesn't awkwardly move after releasing the weapon." Sasuke said as he took her hand that held the kunai and help throw it towards the target, hitting it in the middle.

"It hit the middle! Thank you, Sasuke-san!" She said as she hugged him.

He stiffens a little, but then allowed her to hug him as he patted her back.

'She's so warm.' Sasuke thought as he stared at the ground.

She let go of Sasuke and continued to throw a few kunais, all of them hitting the middle of the target.

"Looks like I helped her more then you did, baka." Sasuke said as he gave Naruto a small, arrogant smirk.

"Shut it, Sasuke bastard." Naruto said as he glared at him.

Hinata walked over to the trees and began to pry the kunais off of them. After putting the kunais back in her pouch, she walked back towards the two.

'They're glaring at each other again. I wonder what's wrong with them." Hinata though as she finally reach the two.

"Thank you both so much. How can I ever repay you?" Hinata asked as she stared at them.

"How about some of your homemade ramen?" Naruto asked.

"You don't need to repay us. Anyway, the dobe doesn't deserve anything since he didn't really do anything." Sasuke said as he stared at Naruto.

"Shut it, bastard." Naruto said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"How about I pay for our lunch? I wont take no for an answer." Hinata said as she walked off towards a nice restaurant.

"No ramen?" Naruto said as he stood on the field, not moving at all.

Both the guys looked after Hinata's retreating back. Sasuke, noticing Naruto's hesitation because of the great possibly that he won't get ramen, took this to his advantage.

'Maybe I can have lunch with her without the annoying dobe there.' He thought as he quietly jumps into a tree and followed Hinata.

Naruto was left behind, still disappointed that he wouldn't get some of Hinata's famous homemade ramen. It was half an hour later when he finally got out of his stupor. Looking around him, he notices that Sasuke already left him.

'Did he follow Hinata-chan? Did he go so that he can be alone with her?' Naruto thought as he felt anger pool in his veins.

"DAMN YOU, SASUKE BASTARD!" Naruto yelled as he ran to catch up to the two.

Inside a classy restaurant that is so popular that it doesn't even need a name 

Sasuke and Hinata walked inside the restaurant and were directed towards a table with two seats. Before Hinata reached her chair, Sasuke pulled it out for her so that she could sit down.

"Did you see that honey? That boy is such a gentleman. Why can't you be like that?" A woman whispered from far away as she hit her husband on his head because of his lack of manners.

"Isn't he that Uchiha boy? What is he now, seventeen? About time he got himself such a cute girlfriend." Another woman whispered to her best friend.

"Good thing to. For a minute there, I thought he was gay." She whispered back.

Sasuke and Hinata didn't hear any of the gossip swirling around them, as they were busy looking at the menu.

"What are you going to get, Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked as she gazed at the menu.

"I don't know. I was going to get the chicken teriyaki but the curry shrimp tempura sounds nice to." He said.

"Oh, well how about you get the shrimp dish and I'll get the chicken. That way, we can share with one another?" Hinata asked as she smiled at Sasuke.

He looked up at her with no expression on his face.

'Always thinking of others.' He thought.

"That sounds good." He said.

After telling the waiter their order, they sat at the table in comfortable silence.

"What happen to Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

'Always thinking of that dobe.' He thought.

"He was still in the training ground where I left him." He said calmly.

"Oh. He's probably disappointed on not getting any ramen. He doesn't listen to me when I tell him that it's not healthy to just eat ramen everyday." She said as he smiled.

"He doesn't listen to anyone." Sasuke said.

"That's true." She said as she looked around her.

'Thank god none of my fan girls are here. They might interrupt the alone time that I finally got with my Hinata.' He thought as he looked around the restaurant as well.

"Here are your food, sir, madam." The waiter said as he laid their plates on the table and walked away.

Sasuke moved his chair closer to Hinata's causing her to blush prettily. Sasuke looked at her with a grin.

"You did say that we would share, right? It would be easier to get food from one another's plate if we sit closer to one another." Sasuke said as he began to eat.

She nodded as she too started to eat. Sasuke grabbed some chicken from Hinata's plate and ate it, while Hinata grabbed a shrimp and ate it also. For some reason, the two of them were comfortable eating with each other. It was like they did this everyday.

"Aren't they cute? Look at them." An elderly woman said to her husband.

"I remember when we use to do that." The elderly man replied to his wife.

The elderly woman stared at her beloved husband.

"Why don't we then." The elderly woman asked.

The elderly couple began to feel each other with smiles on their faces.

"How's the food, Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked as she stared at Sasuke's face.

"Good." He replied.

'Especially the food that grazed against your chopsticks which touched your lips.' He thought as he stared at Hinata's full lips.

She smiled and continued eating. Right when Sasuke was about to brush his hand against Hinata's, they were interrupted.

"Hinata-chan, where are you?" Naruto yelled out as he looked around the restaurant in search of the pearl-eyed beauty.

Finally spotting her, he made his way towards the two.

'Damn dobe had to make an appearance in the worst of times.' Sasuke thought as he tried to control his anger.

"There you are. Started without me I see. Well, I'll just order something and eat with you guys." Naruto said as he grinned at her.

"There's no room, baka. This table is only for two people." Sasuke said as he glared at Naruto.

"No problem." Naruto said.

Naruto took a chair from another table and put it besides Sasuke.

'At least he didn't try to push me away from Hinata.' Sasuke thought as he stared at Naruto.

Naruto moved behind Sasuke and pushed him towards the other seat. Before Sasuke could do anything, Naruto already took his seat.

'Damn dobe!' Sasuke thought as he was now sitting far away from Hinata.

Sasuke moved his chair on the other side of Hinata. Naruto glared at Sasuke as Sasuke settled himself down beside her.

"What are you doing, bastard?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sitting beside her, what else?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Um, Naruto-kun, Sasuke and I were sharing our food with one another. It's going to be difficult to share my food with him if Sasuke-san is sitting way over there." Hinata exclaimed.

'Sharing food? Damn Sasuke! He probably wanted to just rub his body against hers.' Naruto thought as he watched Hinata hand Sasuke his dish.

"What will you have, sir?" The waiter asked.

"I will have-." Naruto was cut off.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Two voices yelled.

All of a sudden, two chairs where place near their table. Two girls sat on the seat, staring at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, we finally finish cleaning the floor. We searched everywhere for you." Sakura explained.

"Why didn't you call us to have lunch with you?" Ino asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes on the girls.

'Great, now my lunch date with Hinata is ruined. God, this is giving me a headache.' Sasuke thought as he looked at the three annoying people sitting at his table.

He looked towards Hinata and saw her smiling and laughing as Naruto and the girls were telling each other a joke. Her eyes sparkled with merriment as she talked to her friends.

Sasuke smiled a little at her.

'I guess it's okay as long as she is happy.' Sasuke thought as he started to eat some of Hinata's chicken teriyaki.

Please not the following words!

**Lime**- is when two or more people are shown to show "affection" for one another, like kissing, touching, rubbing and so one. There is no sex acts at all in a lime situation.

**Lemon**- when two or more people are shown doing "it" (intercourse, sexual acts, etc.)

Also, Hinata doesn't really like Naruto as much as she use to anymore. She sort of grew out of it; however, she still likes him a little, just not as much as she did when she was twelve.

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you give me more for this chapter. Bye bye!


	3. They're in love!

First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

**Please note**- In this fic, the entire rookie 9 are 17 years old. Gai's students are 18 since they are a year older. Also, since they are older, I made Hinata lose her stutter since I figured that she grew out of that. Also, there will be some lime. There is no lemon in here, and if there is it will only be by e-mail.

Angel of Mine– Chapter Three – They're in love!

Inside Konoha Forest

"Where are you going, dobe?" Sasuke asked as he stared at his noisy teammate.

Naruto looked towards Sasuke and gave him a wide smirk.

"Why do you want to know, Sasuke bastard?" Naruto asked.

"I don't." Sasuke replied coldly as he began to leave the training ground.

"Whatever. Don't go looking for me then." Naruto said as he too began to walk away.

"I wont." Sasuke replied as he continued to walk away from Naruto.

When he notices that Naruto was far enough to not see him, Sasuke jumped towards the rooftops in search for Hinata.

'I wonder where she is right now.' He thought as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

Finally spotting her near a clothing store, he jumps down to the ground and began to walk towards her only to notice that Naruto beat him to it. Before the two of them notices him, he hid behind a wall. Moving his head a little, he watched them converse with one another.

"Hey Hinata-chan! I hope you weren't waiting long. Sasuke bastard wouldn't let me leave. I had to beat him down so that I could met up with you." Naruto said as he put his hands behind his head

'Yeah right, dobe. Like you can ever beat me down.' Sasuke thought as he frowned.

"You are such a kidder, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she giggled.

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes as she giggled.

'Looks like Hinata-chan doesn't believe me…not that it really happen or anything, but to think that she would think it was a joke is kid of disappointing.' Naruto thought as he gave her a small smile.

Sasuke grinned as he watched Naruto's face.

'Stupid dobe thinks he could lie to Hinata. She knows who the stronger of the two are.' Sasuke thought.

"You sure you don't mind coming with me, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she clasped her hands behind her back while walking into the clothing store.

"I'm sure." He said as he followed Hinata.

'Why is he going into the clothing store with her?' Sasuke thought as he walked into the store as well.

Hiding in one of the aisles, Sasuke watched Hinata pick out some clothes from the rack.

'Why is he in here with Hinata?' Sasuke thought as he hid a little lower so that the two wouldn't see him.

Sasuke watched as the two walked towards some racks in the back. As he was about follow, he felt someone jump on his back with their arms around his neck.

"What the hell!" Sasuke yelled as he turned around to face a few girls he never seen before.

"SASUKE-KUN!" They yelled as they gazed at him adoringly.

Sasuke looked towards Hinata and Naruto to see if they notice him. He felt relieved when they didn't. Turning around, he faces his fan girls with a glare.

"What do all of you want?" He asked.

"Why are you here, Sasuke-kun?" A blond asked.

"None of your business." He said coldly.

"Are you getting something for me?" A redhead asked with a look of hope in her eyes.

"No." Sasuke said as he gave her a disgusted look.

"For me then?" A brunet asked.

"No." He replied.

"Why are you here then?" The blond on his neck asked.

"To observe." He said honestly.

'They don't have to know that I'm observing Hinata instead of the clothes.' He thought as he pried the girl's arms away from his neck.

"But it's a girls clothing store. Are you buying a dress for a…girlfriend." The brunet asked with anger shown in her eyes.

"None of your business." Sasuke replied.

"But Sasuke-kun, what about me?" The red head asked.

"What about you?" Sasuke replied as he glared at the four girls.

"So you have a girlfriend, Sasuke-kun." The brunet asked as she clung to his arm.

"No." He exclaimed as he pushed the brunet away from him.

Seeing that the questioning wouldn't end, Sasuke thought of a plan to get rid of the girls.

"I'm kind of hungry. I could sure go for a snow cone right about now." He said as he stared out the window.

"I'LL GET IF FOR YOU, SASUKE-KUN!" The girls yelled as they all ran outside to get their beloved Sasuke-kun a snow cone.

Sasuke shook his head at the girl's antics.

'Those girls will never make it back. The snow cone would melt from the hot weather before they reach here. I know they would run back and forth for hours so that I have a frozen treat.' He thought as he looked towards Naruto and Hinata, only to notice that they weren't there.

'Where did they go?' He thought as he gazed around the shop.

His eyes stopped at the dressing room where Naruto was sitting on a chair.

'Why is he sitting there?' Sasuke thought as he hid behind a rack a few feet behind Naruto.

The door to the fitting room opened and out came Hinata in a silky blue dress. The hem reached her mid thigh as the dress clung to every curve of her body. The spaghetti strap dress looked absolutely elegant on Hinata.

"You look beautiful, Hinata-chan." Naruto replied as he got off the chair and circled Hinata's form.

Sasuke walked towards the two and stood in front of Hinata.

"Hello Hinata. What is the dress for?" Sasuke asked as his eyes went up and down on her body.

"Oh, Sasuke-san, the dress is for a party that I have to attend to a week from now." Hinata replied.

"Why are you here, Sasuke bastard!?" Naruto yelled as he stood before Sasuke and blocked his gaze from Hinata's body.

"I was looking for Hinata." Sasuke said as he pushed Naruto aside.

Hinata looked up at Sasuke with a confused look.

"Why, Sasuke-san?" She asked as she gave him an adorable look.

"To change my bandages, what else." He said coldly.

Naruto glared at Sasuke and pushed him a little.

"Why should she? Why don't you ask Sakura or something?" Naruto asked through his teeth.

"If I remember correctly, she was the medic nin, not Sakura." Sasuke replied with a bored expression.

"What does her being a medic nin have to do with changing bandages? Anyone can do it!" Naruto said as he gave Sasuke another glare.

'Damn dobe! He had to be right for a change.' Sasuke thought as he glared at Naruto.

'They're fighting again. If I didn't know better, I could have sworn that these two are a couple or something.' Hinata thought as she walked into the dressing room to change out of the dress.

"Sakura would make a big deal about it, dobe. Hinata is the only one that wont cuddle me." Sasuke exclaimed.

"Well, tough! I'm spending time with her today. Go find one of your fan girls to help you." Naruto said loudly.

"Those idiots! I would rather chew off my arm!" Sasuke yelled.

Hinata walked back out to see the boys still fighting.

'They don't usually fight like this, at least that is what Sakura-san said.' Hinata thought as she looked from one angry face to another.

Hinata walked towards the register to pay for the silky blue dress. When she finished, she walked towards the two men and tapped them on the shoulder.

"WHAT!" They yelled at her, only to shut their mouth quickly when they realized whom they were yelling at.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"…What he said." Sasuke said to Hinata.

Hinata gave them a sweet smile to show that she didn't really care that they yelled at her.

"Naruto-kun, you don't have to help me pick out a dress anymore. I bought the last one." She said as she lifted her bag for him to see.

"So, we are done?" Naruto said sadly.

"Looks like she can change my bandages for me, dobe." Sasuke said with a grin.

Naruto glared at Sasuke and clinch his fists.

"Well, we could all do something together." Hinata said as she looked at the two.

"I don't want to do things together." The two guys said as they looked at one another.

'They don't want to do anything with me?' Hinata thought as she gazed at them sadly.

She watch them look at one another for a few minutes. They each had determined looks in their eyes. She watched as the guys moved their heads towards one another. Hinata gasped quietly as she thought that they were going to kiss one another, when in reality, they were only having a glaring contest.

'No wonder they were paying so much attention to one another. They're…they're in love!' Hinata thought as she giggled a little.

'They are so cute together. I'll just leave so that they can be alone together.' She thought as she began to slowly walk away.

She stopped when she had a little idea. Walking behind Sasuke, she pushed him and ran outside. From the window, she saw Sasuke and Naruto kiss and she couldn't help but smile.

'I'm so happy I got those two lovebirds together.' She thought as she walked away from the window, not noticing how the two boys were separated and trying to kill one another.

**Note:** I was going to make this a Sasu/Hina fic, but then I got this review from Xoni Newcomer. She asked why this fic couldn't be a Sasu/Hina/Naru fic and I thought, "Why can't it?" I usually read fics that have the three of them in it, but they never have a relationship with one another. I usually get so disappointed when the three can't share one another, so I decided to make this fic a Sasu/Hina/Naru fic because I feel that they could make a great threesome couple, but of course they wont be together…yet. Remember what your parents said people; it is always good to share with one another. ; )

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


	4. The Reason I Fell For Her

First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

**Please note**- In this fic, the entire rookie 9 are 17 years old. Gai's students are 18 since they are a year older. Also, since they are older, I made Hinata lose her stutter since I figured that she grew out of that. Also, there will be some lime. There is no lemon in here, and if there is it will only be by e-mail.

Angel of Mine– Chapter Four The Reason I Fell For Her

Inside A Clothing Store

"THAT IS THE SECOND TIME YOU KISSED ME YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled as he tried to punch Sasuke's face.

"WHAT!? YOU ACT AS THOUGH I WANT TO KISS YOU, DOBE!" Sasuke yelled as he punched Naruto on the jaw.

"That's my second kiss, and you took it away from me again, Sasuke bastard!" Naruto yelled as he tried to kick Sasuke's feet from under him.

"You're the one who took my first and second kiss away from me you ass!" Sasuke yelled as he drew out a kunai to stab Naruto, only to be stopped by the store manager.

"Sirs, can you please take you lovers spat outside. You're scaring all the women in here." The manager asked politely as he directed his eyes towards the cowering women in his store.

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" They both yelled at the manager.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped their bickering to notice that the women were standing with their mouths open while their eyes were as huge as dinner plates. They both later realized that Hinata was nowhere to be found.

'Damn it! Dobe probably scared her off, the damn baka!' Sasuke thought as he pushed Naruto aside to exit the clothing store in search for Hinata.

"Damn you, Sasuke! You made Hinata uncomfortable and now she's gone!" Naruto yelled as he followed Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped walking as he turns to glare at his annoying blond teammate.

"I made her uncomfortable? You are the one who made her uncomfortable dobe! You are the one who always pick fights with me in front of her!" Sasuke yelled as he started to walk away again.

'Where did she go?' Sasuke thought as he stared at his surroundings in search for the blue haired beauty.

"I do not! You are the one who always weasels his way into other people's dates!" Naruto yelled as he glared a hole into Sasuke's back.

Sasuke stiffen at Naruto's statement. He turns his body slowly to face Naruto.

"A date? You call staring at her trying on clothing a date?" Sasuke exclaimed as he stood before Naruto with his arms crossed.

"…Well, maybe it wasn't a date, but it could have been if it wasn't for you, bastard." Naruto said as he clinched his fists.

Sasuke chuckled at Naruto. He walks over to a tree and began to lean on it.

"Actually, you are the one who interrupted my date with her the other day. You and the other two girls had to have lunch with us when we wanted to be alone." Sasuke said.

"That wasn't a date! She invited the both of us, remember?" Naruto said as he stared at Sasuke.

"If it wasn't a date, then why did you push me away from her and later got mad at me when I sat next to her. You knew that we both were having a good time and you felt threaten by it." Sasuke said knowingly.

"I wasn't threatened, especially by someone like you!" Naruto yelled out loud.

"Really, then why were you trying to separate Hinata and I, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto stayed quiet.

"I thought so, baka. Like she would go out with you, dobe. You're a few years too late." Sasuke said as he gave Naruto an arrogant sneer.

"What do you mean, a few years too late?" Naruto asked as he stared at his best friend.

Sasuke cracked his neck before his answered him.

"You can't be that dumb, dobe. She had a major crush on you when she was younger, but you didn't seem to notice since you were so in love with Sakura. Almost everyone knew of Hinata's affections towards you. Don't you remember how she gave you ointments and gave you a few words of encouragement? She was the only one in the whole village who never said anything mean about you, yet you always ignored her." Sasuke explained as he shook his head left to right.

'She liked me?' Naruto thought as he stared up towards the sky.

"She doesn't feel the same way anymore. I guess she gave up on you, or she grew out of it. Either way, it's good news for me." Sasuke said as he continued to look at Naruto.

"What do you mean, it's good news for you?" Naruto asked with a confused face.

Sasuke pushed away from the tree and walked towards Naruto. He stopped walking when he was about two feet away from him.

"I mean that a dobe like you can never have a woman like that. She is the type of girl who needs a dependable man by her side, a man who is strong, intelligent and reliable. A man like me." Sasuke said as he gave Naruto a small grin.

"You? What do you want with Hinata?" Naruto asked as he glared at Sasuke.

"Everything. She is smart, dazzling, kindhearted, loving, strong, and sweet. She is everything a man would want in a woman." Sasuke said as he turns away from Naruto.

"When did you start to have an interest in her?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Since the day I stumbled upon her with Neji." Sasuke said as he began to tell Naruto of the day he fell for Hinata.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke walked towards Konoha's forest to train, only to realize that two Hyuugas were occupying it. He was about to leave the two alone, but he saw that one of the Hyuugas was Neji.

'Hm…maybe he would agree to sparring with me later.' Sasuke thought as he waited for the second Hyuuga to leave.

'I wonder what they are talking about.' He thought as he eased dropped on the two.

"You should rest now, Hinata-sama. You are over exerting yourself." Neji said with a hint of worry in his tone.

Sasuke could see that Hinata was sitting on the ground while Neji was standing, looking at her.

Hinata shook her head as she breathed in and out heavily.

"I can't, Neji-niisan. Daddy would not be pleased if I don't work hard enough to become stronger." She said as her eyes held a sadden look to them.

"But you have been training non stop for days now. People are worried about you Hinata-sama. You haven't been home for a while now." Neji exclaimed as he squatted down to be at eye level with her.

"You don't have to lie to me, Neji-niisan. They don't even know that I'm gone, do they?" Hinata asked as she looked into Neji's eyes.

Neji kept quiet. He was never the type to lie to Hinata. Hinata stared up towards the sky and watches the birds fly overhead.

"What does he want from me? I try my best to be strong, yet he doesn't care. I try to excel in school, yet he never compliments me. I try to make him proud, yet he never notices me. It's as though Hanabi is the only one he cares for." Hinata said softly as she sighs deeply.

Sasuke's eyes widen from Hinata's statements.

Neji stayed quiet since he knew that Hinata was right.

"…He doesn't mean to be this way, Hinata-sama." Neji said as he places one of his hands on her shoulder.

"That doesn't matter. You would think that a father would love their child no matter what. He hates me, Neji-niisan. He hates me for not being a perfect daughter. He hates me for not being as strong as Hanabi-chan." Hinata said as she directed her eyes towards the ground.

'He doesn't hate you, Hinata. He is only a stupid man who allows his clan to go before his daughter's well being.' Neji thought as he stared at Hinata.

"I will never be, Hanabi-chan. He doesn't realize this. He doesn't realize that there will be people out there who are stronger then me. No matter how I improve, he compares me to her. When I rank highly on a test, he tells me to be better so that I can match her. He doesn't realize how his words effect me." She said as she drew circles in the dirt below her.

"You have gotten stronger, Hinata-sama. I know that you can beat your sister now. I trained you for the past two years and I know that you surpass her already. Why don't you duel her and make you father eat his words?" Neji said as he stared at the top of Hinata's head.

"I don't want to." She said quietly.

"Why not? You want him to praise you, right? What better way to do that then by beating your sister." He said unemotionally.

"I just don't want to." Hinata said once again.

"But why?" Neji asked.

"…Because then he would ignore Hanabi-chan." Hinata said softly.

Neji stood still from Hinata's words.

"If I beat her, then father will do the same thing to her that he did to me. He will mentally harm her and treat her as if she was nothing. He will disregard her and inwardly label her the failure of the clan. I don't want her to go through that, Neji-niisan. Even if I will always be labeled the failure, I will gladly bear it to save her the pain. No matter how Hanabi feels of me, I will always love her." Hinata said as she hugged her body.

'That's right. If Hinata beats Hanabi, then Hanabi will be pushed aside for Hinata. Damn uncle of mine. How can my father be so different from that ass! But Hanabi hates Hinata. Why would Hinata bear the pain to help that little brat?' Neji thought as he wrapped an arm around Hinata.

"You think of others too much, Hinata-sama. You should think about yourself from now one." Neji said as he sighed.

"It makes me feel better to think of others." She said.

They both sat on the ground in silence.

"Neji-niisan…are you proud of me?" Hinata asked as she stared at the sky.

"Yes, very proud. Always remember that, Hinata-sama. You are not a failure. To me, the clan is the failure, not you." Neji said as he patted the 15-year-old girl.

"Thank you, Neji-niisan. That is the first time anyone has ever been proud of me." She said as she held in her tears.

"Will you go home now, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked as he helped Hinata up from the ground.

"Yes, but I go through the back way so that father wont see me." She said as she and Neji walked away from the training ground, not know that Sasuke was spying on them the whole time.

END FLASHBACK

"She knows how it feels to be the underdog of the family. I was always compared to my brother, Itachi. No matter how much I grew stronger or smarter, my father would ignore me. He would always tell me to be like Itachi or to grow strong like him. He wanted to mold me into another perfect son. It was as though I wasn't good enough for the Uchiha clan. Hinata went through more emotional pain of comparison then I did, but we both know how it feels to be not good enough for our family. It was that day that I realize how alike Hinata and I are. It was then that I started to slowly fall for my white eyed angel and you are not going to stand in my way, dobe." Sasuke said as he glared at Naruto.

"Nice story, Sasuke bastard, but you seem to forget that Hinata has no interest in you. She is actually the only girl in Konoha that doesn't have a crush on you. Why don't you save yourself the trouble and go after Sakura." Naruto said as he walked away.

"Nice try, dobe, but I have a better chance with her then you do!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto stopped walking and ran back towards Sasuke.

"Don't stand in my way, Sasuke." Naruto said through clinched teeth.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing, dobe." Sasuke said with a grin.

"I will have her, Sasuke. You are not going to stop me." Naruto said as he glared at him.

"I think I will, dobe. Perfection can only have perfection and Hinata is absolutely perfect for me. Stand in my way dobe and you will be crushed. This is your only warning. Hinata is mine. Even if I have to step on everyone to get her, I will. My angel will eventually be mine and you will be left with nothing but your hand to keep you company." Sasuke said as he gave Naruto a large grin.

"Shut up, bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"Ah, is dobe scared of losing his dream girl? You should be." Sasuke exclaimed.

"I said shut up!" Naruto yelled even louder.

"Only I am good enough for her, Naruto. You should just give up now and save yourself the heartache of losing her." Sasuke exclaimed as he disappeared from Naruto's line of vision.

"That is where you are mistaken, Sasuke. It is you who are going to be left with heartache, for I, the fantastic Uzumaki Naruto will be the winner of the lovely Hinata's heart. Be prepared, Sasuke, for you are going to lose." Naruto said as he too disappeared from sight.

Note

I don't know if I should continue this fic. I like it and all, but it doesn't seem like a lot of people are reading it L

Should I continue? What do any of you think?

Anyway, for those of you who reviewed, thanks! I love reviews! Thanks for your support.

Review please!


	5. She Thinks We're Gay

First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

**Please note**- In this fic, the entire rookie 9 are 17 years old. Gai's students are 18 since they are a year older. Also, since they are older, I made Hinata lose her stutter since I figured that she grew out of that. Also, there will be some lime. There is no lemon in here, and if there is it will only be by e-mail.

Angel of Mine– Chapter Five She Thinks We're Gay

Hinata's Apartment

'I guess Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san won't be visiting me as often as before now that they are a couple. They are cute though.' Hinata thought as she lazes about in her living room eating a Popsicle.

Hinata couldn't help giggling at the thought of Sasuke and Naruto on a date. She kept imagining the two fighting each other on what restaurant they were going to eat at and what movie to watch.

'I wonder who the uke is.' She thought as she once again giggled.

She was about to turn on the TV when the doorbell rang. She walks towards the door and opens it to meet the handsome face of Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san, what are you doing here?" She asks as she allows him to enter.

"I just thought that you and I could go watch a movie." He said.

"A movie? Wouldn't you want to go with Naruto-kun?" She asks as she gave him an odd look.

"Naruto? Why would I go anywhere with that dobe?" He said coldly.

"But aren't you and him-" Hinata was cut off as the doorbell rang again.

Hinata opens the door to see Naruto's smiling face.

"Hey Hinata-chan, do you want to go and watch a movie with me?" Naruto asks as he walks into her apartment, only to frown as he sees Sasuke leaning on one of the walls.

"Too late, dobe. I already ask her to go with me to the movies." Sasuke said as he gave Naruto an arrogant smirk.

"What? You and her don't make me laugh. She would have a better time with me." Naruto exclaims as he folds his arms across his chest.

"In your dreams, baka. She would only be disappointed if she goes out with you." Sasuke said as he moves away from the wall to stand in front of Naruto.

"I thought that you boys would go together. What's wrong, did you have a fight?" Hinata asked.

The boys look at her strangely but didn't understand her, so they continue to argue.

Hinata watches them argue with one another from her spot near the door. She continues to lick her Popsicle as she watches them bicker with one another. Naruto and Sasuke finally stop yelling at one another to notice Hinata staring at them. They were mesmerized at Hinata as she licks ands sucks the Popsicle in front of them. They watch as her tongue moves up and down the Popsicle in an erotic motion causing them to gape her as she enjoys her frozen treat. Hinata stops eating as she notices the guys staring at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do any of you want a Popsicle?" She asked.

"…No." They both said as they shock their heads to get rid of their erotic image of her.

"Are you sure? You both could share one." She said as she giggled.

They both shook their heads as they continue to watch her.

Hinata finishes her frozen treat and walks toward the trashcan in her kitchen to throw the stick away. She walks back towards the two and sees them in the same spot that she left them.

"Are you both alright?" She asks as she waves a hand in front of both their faces.

"…Yeah." They exclaimed.

Sasuke looks at Hinata's attire to see her wearing a white skirt and a pale blue blouse. He nodded at her state of dress and walks up to her to grab onto her wrist.

"Lets go, Hinata. The movie will begin soon." Sasuke said as he gently pulls her towards the door.

Naruto grabs onto Hinata's other wrist and stops Sasuke.

"She's going with me, Sasuke bastard." Naruto yelled.

They both release Hinata's wrists and glared at one another. Hinata took this time to get her purse and keys as she left the two boys alone to solve their lovers spat.

'They need to be alone if they want to kiss and make up.' She thought as she leaves her apartment to go and visit Neji at his new apartment complex.

"She would so have fun with me, bastard!" Naruto yells at Sasuke.

"You probably make her watch a stupid ass cartoon movie with a dumb ass foxes getting a dumb ass dog as a friend or something. Why don't you just admit your gay and hang out with that dog boy that use to be on Hinata's team." Sasuke yells back.

"What! I'm not gay! You're gay. People are beginning to talk, Sasuke bastard. In a few more weeks, people are going to label you gay, asshole." Naruto yells back at Sasuke.

"I'm not gay, baka!" Sasuke yells out in anger.

"Whatever." Naruto said as he gave Sasuke a smirk.

"I know I'm not gay, considering the great dreams that I have concerning a beautiful white-eyed angel who wears nothing but my Uchiha family necklace around her neck while I fondle her." Sasuke said with a large smirk on his face.

Naruto face turns red in anger.

"You bastard! Don't think of Hinata in that way!" Naruto yells as he clinches his fists.

"Why not? I can't control my dreams, dobe, and even if I could, I wouldn't. She lets me do anything with her and to her." Sasuke said as he laughs inwardly.

"Don't think of my Hinata-chan that way, bastard!" Naruto said angrily.

"You're wrong, dobe. She is my Hinata, not yours." Sasuke said as the grin left his face.

They both glared at each other once again until they notice that someone was missing. Turning their heads, they notice Hinata was gone.

"Damn it! How does she disappear on us like that without us even knowing it?" Naruto said as she scratches behind his head.

'How does she do that?' Sasuke thought as he begins to walk out the door in search for his beloved angel.

"Where do you think you're going?" Naruto said as he close Hinata's front door and walk towards Sasuke who was leaving the apartment complex.

"To go find her, what else, baka." Sasuke said as he walks towards the village square.

"Whatever." Naruto said as he walks along side Sasuke.

'She disappears whenever Naruto and I argue. For her to stay with us, she would have to feel comfortable with us or at least have us away from one another for a decent date, but with us being competitive, we will always fight around her.' Sasuke thought.

"Hey dobe, we have to stop fighting if we want Hinata to go out with any one of us." Sasuke said as they stop on the middle of the road.

"What?" Naruto said as he stared at Sasuke.

"She disappears when we fight. She must feel uncomfortable or something to leave like that. Seeing that we are always around one another, there is only one solution." Sasuke explained.

"And what might that be?" Naruto asked.

"To date her at the same time. Let her get use to the both of us on a date with her. Once the date is over, she can decide between the two of us." Sasuke said knowingly.

"Whatever. I don't care. She will choose me anyway." Naruto said with a grin.

They continue to walk in search for her, but they both had a nagging feeling in their heads at the pass few days.

"Hey, Sasuke bastard. Did you notice that Hinata-chan has been acting strangely around us?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. It's like she keeps on pushing us towards one another. I wonder why." Sasuke said as they both thought back on her reactions towards them from the pass few days.

It hit them like a brick through a window.

"She thinks we're gay!?" They yelled out in surprise.

Note: Yeah, thanks for the reviews. I'm going to continue this fic until the very end! I'm going to make it my life mission to complete my stories (at least three of them). Thanks for the reviews!

Review People! Hugs and wet kisses for everybody!

Lemons in the future, remember that.


	6. Where Did You Hear That?

First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

Please note- In this fic, the entire rookie 9 are 17 years old. Gai's students are 18 since they are a year older. Also, since they are older, I made Hinata lose her stutter since I figured that she grew out of that. Also, there will be some lime. There is no lemon in here, and if there is it will only be by e-mail.

Angel of Mine– Chapter Six – Where Did You Hear That?

Neji's Apartment

"And that is why I'm here." Hinata explains to Neji as she sips her tea with a full smile on her face.

Neji stares at Hinata with an unreadable face. Shaking his head from left to right; he sighs heavily as he allows Hinata to pour him another cup of tea.

Ever since Hinata entered his house an hour ago, Neji has been confused throughout Hinata's explanation concerning a certain Uchiha and a noisy blond.

'She can't be as dense as Uzumaki, can she?' Neji thought as he drank his tea.

"Hinata-sama, I don't think you are correct in the matter of Naruto and Sasuke's…sexual preference. From what I know, those two are anything but gay." Neji stated as he stares at his cousin.

"Do you think so? But when they are around me, they seem to only pay attention to each other. I could have sworn that they are…you know…that way?" Hinata said as she tries to hide her blush.

"A lot of guys act that way around their rival. I act like that with Lee sometimes, but that doesn't mean that I'm gay now does it?" Neji asked as he stared at her knowingly.

"I guess you're right. I mean, some girls have been saying the same thing about you, but of course I set them straight. I know for sure that you prefer women." Hinata stated as she giggled inwardly.

Neji stares at Hinata with his brows drawn together.

"What do you mean some girls have been saying things about me? Do they think I'm gay as well?" Neji asked as he stared at Hinata.

"Well, yes. You always turn down all the girls who ask you out so of course they are going to think that you are gay." Hinata explained.

"That doesn't mean that I'm gay!" Neji yelled as he rubbed his temples to release the ache.

"There is also the matter of your hair. Some of the girls said that only gay men have long and satiny soft hair like yours. I have to admit that I wonder myself once in a while." Hinata stated as she hides her smile behind her teacup.

"Plenty of men in the Leaf have hair like mine. Women, they see a man single in their late teens and they being to think that they are gay." Neji exclaims as he rolls his eyes.

Hinata smiles even brighter as she places her teacup back on the kitchen table. She looks at Neji as he glares at his tea. Once that glare use to frighten her, but after the Chuunin exam, Neji and her have gotten closer then ever. Hinata actually enjoys teasing Neji every chance she gets. They both considered each other best friends even though is was quiet odd to their family since the Main house and Branch house were never on friendly terms with one another. Hiashi felt that their friendship would actually benefit the Hyuuga household.

Feeling that this was the best time to tease him, Hinata began to tell him some rumors that she heard while in the Hot Springs.

"Neji-niisan, you should hear about the rumors that have been spreading about you, Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san. I was so shocked when I heard these rumors." Hinata said as she put both of her hands over her cheeks to cover her blush.

Neji, seeing this was actually curious about the rumors that involve him.

'What have the ladies been saying about me?' He thought as he stared at Hinata's red face.

"Tell me." He said.

"Well, I heard that you pinned Naruto-kun to the forest floor and tried to seduce him into certain acts." Hinata states as she laughs inwardly.

"What! I did not! That moron and I were sparing and being the dobe that he is, he trips and grabs onto me pulling me down on top of him!" Neji yells as he clinches the teacup harder in his hand.

"I know, Neji-niisan, but girls tend to exaggerate when concerning good-looking men." Hinata said as she tilts her head to the side and smiles at him.

Neji blushes a little as he heard Hinata's comment. Hinata smiles at Neji as she begins to tell him other rumors.

"There is also another rumor that you, Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san have been meeting each other secretly to have some alone time in one of the hotels near the village square. I heard this one yesterday." Hinata states as she tries to hold in her laughter.

"What! Where do these girls come up with these stories?" Neji yells as he pounds the table with his fist.

"Then there's this other rumor where you were given a sponge bath by Naruto-kun while Sasuke-san watched in the hospital after one of your anbu missions." Hinata said during her fits of giggles.

Neji shock his head as he waits for Hinata to clam down from her giddy moment.

'Honestly, don't these women have anything else to do then to spread these rumors about me and the guys?' Neji thought as he closes his eyes.

"I know they are not true, but they are entertaining to hear. Those girls sure go into so much detail when they talk about all you boys. Of course I tell them that they aren't true after they tell the whole story." Hinata states as she beings to clear the tea set.

"That makes me feel so much better. Anyway, this is beside the point. I'm telling you that Sasuke and Naruto are not couple, nor are they gay. Honestly Hinata-sama, making them kiss in the clothing store probably made them want to kill each other…not that it wasn't funny." Neji exclaims as he grins a little.

Hinata comes back from the kitchen, shaking her head left to right.

"I guess I made a huge mistake. You have to agree that they do seem too chumming with each other." Hinata said as she looks at Neji's face.

"Yeah, they do, but people act different from one another Hinata-sama." Neji said as he walks towards the couch and turns on the TV

Hinata walks towards Neji and sits next to him.

"Well, why is it that they haven't gotten girlfriends yet? And for that matter, why are you still single?" Hinata asks as she stares at Neji for a reply.

Neji turns his head to stare at Hinata.

"First off, the three of us don't have girlfriends because we usually don't have time for one due to anbu missions. Second, we train a lot to improve our skills to protect this village. Lastly, we all are waiting for the right woman to come around." Neji explains as he turns his head back towards the TV.

"That makes sense, however, they are hanging around my place more then usual. What can that mean?" Hinata asks as she puts her index finger against her lips.

Neji found the image cute, but didn't comment on it.

"They just probably found something in your house that interest them." Neji exclaims as he stares at Hinata.

"Something in my house? What do you mean?" Hinata asks.

Neji shakes his head as he leans back on the couch.

"Never mind. Listen, why don't you go to the hospital now. I believe you said that they needed you at 4:00 p.m. today, right?" Neji asks.

Hinata jumps off the couch and stares at her wristwatch.

"Oh, you're right. I only have ten minutes to get there." Hinata states as she walks towards the front door with Neji.

"I'll see you later, Neji-niisan." Hinata said as she kisses Neji on the cheek.

Neji watches Hinata leave his apartment complex towards the hospital grounds.

"Those two idiots better make a move soon before someone else beats them to it." Neji said quietly as he closes his apartment door.

Konoha Hospital

Hinata was about to leave the hospital at 11:00 p.m. to go home when she was intercepted at the doorway. Looking up towards the two, she finds Sasuke and Naruto staring at her intensely.

"Hinata, I don't know where you got the idea from, but Naruto and I-" Sasuke got interrupted by Naruto.

"Sasuke and I aren't lovers!" Naruto yells as he waves his hand up and down in an odd fashion.

"Dobe, not so loud! People are staring!" Sasuke yells back as the three of them gaze at all the people at the hospital who were indeed staring at them.

Hinata stares at the two and smiles.

"Oh, I know. Neji-niisan cleared it up for me." Hinata states as she clasps her hands together.

"Neji?" The two boys ask as they gave her an odd look.

"Yes. Neji said that some rivals are actually close to one another, but that doesn't mean that they are gay. I'm sorry about assuming that of you, but you do know that being gay isn't that bad. If you both ever do become gay, know that I wouldn't mind." She said softly.

"That's nice of you, Hinata, but for the last time we are not gay." Sasuke said as he shakes his head.

"And even if I were gay, I would think that I would be able to do better then this." Naruto states as he points to Sasuke.

"What the hell does that mean." Sasuke asked.

"It means what ever the hell you want it to mean." Naruto said back.

Right when they were about to fight, Hinata broke them apart.

"Um, was that the only reason you two came looking for me?" Hinata asks as she stares at them while waiting for their answer.

"Actually, Sasuke bastard and I want to ask you something, but it's kind of a weird thing to ask." Naruto exclaims as he rubs the back of his neck.

"What is it?" Hinata asks as she directs her eyes from one face to the other.

"We want you to go out with us tomorrow night." Sasuke said deeply.

"Out, with both of you?" Hinata said quietly.

"Yeah. Together, the three of us." Naruto explains as he stares at her white eyes.

Hinata touches her hand to her cheek as she stares at them in confusion.

"I don't understand. Why together?" She asked.

"We don't trust each other that much when concerning being alone with you, and to us it seems easier to be with you and watch over you with the two of us there." Naruto states as he stares at Hinata's pretty face.

"Well, I guess that is okay if you both don't mind. What time are we going?" Hinata asked.

"6:00 p.m. We are going out to eat first and then watch a movie. The both of us will pick you up at your house." Sasuke said unemotionally.

"Alright. Well, I have to go home now." Hinata said.

"Bye, Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Actually, we will walk you home." Sasuke said as he hits Naruto on the back of his neck.

Naruto nurses his bruise neck as he watches Sasuke walks besides Hinata as they head for her apartment. Not wanting to be left behind, Naruto runs to catch up to the both of them.

After dropping Hinata off, both boys left their separate ways to their own apartments.

Once inside their own beds, Sasuke and Naruto started to fall asleep.

Sasuke's Dream

(This is where the lemon would be if I could write it)

Naruto's Dream

(This is where the lemon would be if I could write it)

The two men could be seen sleeping with smiles on their faces.

Note

-I actually wrote a lemon for the fic, but I'm only going to give it out by E-mail. If you want it, please write your e-mail address in spaces. Example: d e s e r t m o o n 2 2 1 m s n . c o m which so happens to be my e-mail address. If I can't find your address or something, then you won't be able to get it. So far, for my other story, only two were unable to be sent.

-Sorry for the late update. School is such a hassle.

-Thanks for your reviews. I love them.


	7. Popcorn Anyone?

First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

Please note- In this fic, the entire rookie 9 are 17 years old. Gai's students are 18 since they are a year older. Also, since they are older, I made Hinata lose her stutter since I figured that she grew out of that. Also, there will be some lime. There is no lemon in here, and if there is it will only be by e-mail.

Angel of Mine – Chapter Seven – Popcorn Anyone?

Hinata's Apartment

Pearl eyes watches a female frame running around a small bedroom with a bored expression. He yawns as he sees her finally choose a white flowing skirt, lavender blouse, white high heels and a little diamond necklace. His eyes stare at her as she lays the outfit across the bed where he sat.

"So you're really going to go through with this I see." Neji says as he yawns once again.

"Yes. I know that it's kind of unusual to date two guys at the same time, but it was their idea." Hinata states as she enters the bathroom and closes the door to dress.

Neji gets off the bed to stand beside the bathroom door. Leaning his shoulder against the wall, he folds his arms and closes his eyes.

"I don't like this at all. If you were dating only the moron or the ass by themselves, I might understand, but you're talking about dating them at the same time. Who knows what they will do." Neji says as a vein can be seen protruding on his forehead.

"What are you talking about, Neji-niisan? You know that they are honorable men. They would never do anything unseemly with me and you know it." Hinata states as she continues to dress.

Neji sighs as he allows the vein on his forehead to disappear.

"I know. I still worry. People act differently in different situations so I can't trust those two fully." He exclaims as he turns and leans his back against the wall.

"I can take care of myself. You should stop worrying about me or you are going to get wrinkles." Hinata says as she laughs.

Neji shows a small smile as he hears the door to the bathroom open. He turns his head towards the door and stops himself from showing a shock face. He knew that Hinata has grown up to be a beautiful woman, but tonight she looks completely heavenly.

Walking towards her, he pats her head and grins. She looks up at him and smiles at him.

"So how do I look?" She asks as she playfully hits his hand away from her hair.

He grins as he steps back from her.

"You look nice." He states as he pats her head again.

"Neji, stop it, you're going to make my hair look all messy." Hinata says as she tries to step away from his hand.

Hinata walks towards her vanity and begins to put on her makeup. She waves Neji out of her room as she continues to put on her make up.

Neji, knowing when he is not wanted, walks towards the living room to wait for Hinata's so called dates. The doorbell rings, signaling to the pearl eyed man that the two asses he wanted to kick are right behind the door. He walks in a slow stride, finally stopping a few inches from the entrance. He opens the mahogany door to be greeted with two men in dress pants and semi formal shirts.

"Neji? What are you doing here?" Naruto asks as he stares at the man blocking their entrance.

"I'm just visiting, Hinata-sama. Why are you two here?" Neji asks even though he knew the answer.

'Will they tell me a lie or are they going to tell me the truth?' Neji thought as he stares at the two men.

"Ah, well…we…that is…we came-" Sasuke cut off Naruto from his stutter.

"We came to talk your cousin out on a date." Sasuke exclaims as he stares at Neji.

"Oh, you mean a double date without an extra girl." Neji says as he glares at Sasuke.

"You can say it like that. If you knew why we were here, why did you as, Hyuuga?" Sasuke asks as he tilts his head in a questioning manner.

"I just wanted to see if the both of you would bone up to this unusual date." Neji said as he continues to block the doorway.

"Ah, Neji, can we come in?" Naruto asks.

"…No." Neji says as he glances at Naruto.

"What? Why not!" Naruto yells as he glares at Neji.

"I don't like the both of you. Why don't you and Uchiha go and find some other girls instead of sniffing around Hinata-sama?" Neji states as he leans against the doorway.

"Why don't want to, that's why." Sasuke says calmly.

"It's not like you can do anything, Neji. Hinata is old enough to do whatever she wants. Besides, it's not like we are going to do anything to her." Naruto exclaims as he rubs his neck.

"How do I know that? I don't know the both of you well enough to know that you aren't that kind of man." Neji says as he gives the both of them hard glares.

"I'm not going to hurt my reputation by harming women, especially if that woman is Hinata. I don't know about the dobe though." Sasuke says as he directs his eyes towards the road.

"What the hell? I'm not that kind of person you bastard!" Naruto yells as he glares at Sasuke.

'These are the two who believes themselves worthy of a Hyuuga heir?' Neji thought as he shook his head.

"Neji-niisan, who is at the door?" Hinata's soft voice asks.

Neji turns around and looks down towards his favorite cousin.

"Just the blond idiot and his lover." Neji says as he moves away from the door to allow Hinata to see Naruto and Sasuke verbally fighting.

The two men at the doorway stops fighting at Neji's words.

"He isn't my lover!" They both yell out loud.

Neji shook his head once again as Hinata giggles. Sasuke and Naruto's eyes travel Hinata's figure in complete awe.

"You look quite lovely tonight." Sasuke says as he bows.

"Yeah, you look hot!" Naruto exclaims loudly.

Neji frowns at the two.

"Thank you. That's very sweet of you both to say." Hinata says to the two men.

"Make sure you bring her back here at 10 p.m." Neji states sternly.

Hinata blushes in embarrassment.

"Man, talk about overprotective." Naruto exclaims.

"I'll be here till midnight so if she is even one minute late, both of your asses is mine." Neji says as he glares at the two.

"She'll be here by then." Sasuke exclaims as he nods.

Neji nods as well and turn his gaze at Hinata. Hinata gives Neji a small hug and smiles at Neji's red face. Walking away with Sasuke and Naruto, she turns and waves farewell to Neji.

"You better bring her back in time or I'll truly be beyond piss." Neji says lowly as he glares at the two men's backs.

Village Square

"Hey, isn't that Sasuke-kun?" A red head exclaims to her friend.

"No, that can't be him." The friend replies as she stares at said man.

"It does look like him." A blond states as she stands along side a few other girls along the sidewalk.

"Yeah, and that boy over there is his teammate." A brunet yells out in the crowd.

"It is him! He sure is dress nicely. This is the first time I've seen him without his training clothes." Another brunet says as she fingers the hem of her shirt.

"Is that a girl?" A blond exclaims.

All of their eyes are drawn to the trio a few feet away from them.

Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata felt a few eyes following them wherever they go. Hinata felt uneasy knowing that she was receiving glares from the majority of them.

"Um…were are we eating at?" Hinata asks as she stares at her hands while walking.

Sasuke, who stands to her right points towards a fancy restaurant in front of them.

"We are going there." Sasuke states as he quietly walks beside her.

Naruto places his hand on her back as he gently pushes her towards the restaurant.

"Let go, Hinata-chan. I'm starving! I hope they have ramen." Naruto yells out as he smiles.

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't think they have ramen, Naruto-kun." Hinata said quietly.

Naruto looks at Hinata in surprise.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asks.

"Well, it's a sushi bar." Hinata says while blushing.

"Oh." Naruto says.

"Dobe." Sasuke exclaims as he walks ahead of them towards the sushi bar.

Right at the moment that Sasuke was about to enter the bar, two blurs ran towards him and attach themselves to his body.

"Sasuke-kun!" The two girls yell as they hug him tighter.

"What are you doing here?" Ino asks as she stares at Sasuke.

"Why are you so dress up?" Sakura asks as she fingers his dress pants.

"Are you alone. Do you want me to eat with you, Sasuke-kun?" Ino asks as she smiles at him.

"No way, Ino pig! He wants to eat with me!" Sakura yells out loud as she hugs Sasuke closer to her body.

"In your dreams, forehead girl! He wants to have dinner with me!" Ino yells as she pulls Sasuke back to her body.

Naruto and Hinata stood ten feet away from the three with a confuse look on their faces.

"Naruto-kun, what do we do now?" Hinata asks as she watches Sakura grab Sasuke away from Ino.

"I guess we can go on without him." Naruto says as he watches Ino grab Sasuke away from Sakura.

Seeing as Sasuke wouldn't be getting out of two women soon, Hinata decided to do as Naruto says. She follows Naruto into the sushi bar and sat in front of the counter to wait for the chef.

"So Hinata, what do you want." Naruto asks as he smiles at her.

"I want the combination sushi platter. What about you?" Hinata asks as she directs her pearl eyes towards him.

"I'll have the same." Naruto says as he pulls his gaze away from hers.

'She sure is pretty tonight.' He thought as he watches the chef prepare their sushi platter.

Hinata looks over towards Naruto and smiles as she notices how nice he looks. Looking towards the chef, Hinata sighs as she glances at the entrance, wondering how Sasuke was fairing with the girls.

Outside the Restaurant

"Ino pig, stop harassing Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yells as she releases Sasuke to pull Ino away from him.

"Shut it, forehead girl. Sasuke-kun wasn't complaining so I think he likes it." Ino yells back as she pushes Sakura a little.

"Yeah right! You are so delusional!" Sakura yells as she pushes Ino back.

'What did I ever do to deserve this?' Sasuke thought as he watches the two push one another.

"We might as well go in." Sasuke says quietly to Naruto and Hinata, only to notice that the two were gone.

"What the hell?" Sasuke exclaims as he looks from left to right in search of the other two.

Looking inside the restaurant, he sees Naruto and Hinata having a nice friendly chat without him. He watches as Hinata giggles at whatever Naruto was saying and felt jealousy coarse through his body.

'Damn dobe took the opportunity to hit on Hinata when I was distracted.' Sasuke thought as he left the two girls to enter the restaurant.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?" The two girls yell.

"Away." He said as he walks towards Hinata.

Sasuke sat down next to Hinata and orders the same platter at her. Looking sideways, he clears his throat. Hinata looks over at him and smiles.

"You really do look stunning tonight, Hinata." Sasuke says as he nods towards the chef when he gave him his order.

Hinata blushes at Sasuke's compliment.

"Thank you, Sasuke-san." She says as she slowly eats her meal.

"You can call me Sasuke-kun, you know." Sasuke exclaims as he eats his meal.

"I thought you hate it when people call you that." Naruto says in between mouthful of food.

Sasuke gives a bored glare at Naruto.

"I only hate it when they call me that without my permission." Sasuke exclaims.

"Oh, well if I'm to call you that, then please call me Hinata-chan." She says as she pats his hand.

"Ah." Sasuke says as he allows her to pat him.

"Sasuke-kun, can we join you?" Sakura and Ino ask as they stood beside him.

"No." He exclaims as he continues to eat.

The two girls look over to the side and notices Hinata and Naruto eating beside Sasuke.

"Hey, look at how cute Hinata and Naruto look." Ino exclaim as she nudge Sakura.

Sasuke stiffen at her comment. Noticing that the three of them are done, he decided that it was time to go.

" It's almost 7:30. Let's go." Sasuke says as he got off his stool.

He walks over to Hinata and helps her off of her own stool, grinning at Naruto's angry face. The girls were shock at how considerate Sasuke was to Hinata.

'What's going on?' Sakura thought as she stares at her beloved Sasuke-kun.

'I don't like this.' Ino thought as she stares at the three in front of her.

"Where are you three going?" Sakura asks while looking at their faces.

"To the movies." Naruto says as he gently pushes Hinata outside.

"Movie? The three of you together?" Ino asks as she stares at Sasuke in disbelief.

"Yes." He explains as he follows the other two outside.

"Lets go with them." Ino says to Sakura as she slowly follows the others.

Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto bought their tickets to watch " Blood Stain," a horror movie about people mysteriously dieing in a rundown hospital.

After buying popcorn and soda that Sasuke paid for, they went to the room that was showing their movie.

The three of them were about to sit down in their seat when Ino and Sakura interrupts them.

"Do you guys mind if we join you?" They ask as they only look towards Sasuke for an answer.

Before anyone could make a comment, the two girls drags Sasuke towards the seat and sat on either side of him.

"Hey, let go." Sasuke yells as he watch Hinata sit beside Ino. Naruto follow suit and sat beside Hinata, turning his laughing eyes towards his rival.

Sasuke lays his eyes on Naruto's mouth, trying to descriptor what Naruto was mouthing off to him. He grew angrier when he finally realizes what Naruto was trying to tell him.

'You think you have won, huh dobe. Well, the night isn't over yet.' Sasuke thought as he pushes Ino and Sakura's hands off of him.

Grabbing Ino around the waist, he lifts her off the chair and places her on the seat that he just vacated.

"Are you cold." Sasuke asks as he notices how cold the theater was.

"No, but thanks for asking." Hinata says as she places a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

Ino was giddy when Sasuke touched her, but soon felt angry that he now paid attention to Hinata instead of herself.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm kind of cold." Ino says as she rubs her arms to prove her point.

Sasuke looks at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Really. Well, the chairs in the back roll have seat warmers." He said as he directs his eyes to the screen.

Hinata sat watching the screen with the large popcorn bag on her lap. She felt that the two men would have an easier time eating the popcorn if she held it since she sat between them.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, why don't you both have some popcorn?" She asks as she looks from left to right.

They began to pick up a few cornels of popcorn and pop them into their mouths.

Hinata gasp in fright from the movie. Sasuke pats her hand in comfort, which didn't go unnoticed from the other two girls.

Ino gasp in fright when a man got his head chop off by a doctor and grabs onto Sasuke's arm.

"Let go of me, Ino." Sasuke says as he glares at her.

"But I'm scared, Sasuke-kun." Ino exclaims with a sad look in her eyes.

"Then grab onto Sakura." Sasuke explains as he pushes Ino's hands away from him.

Naruto felt content with Hinata beside him, but he wanted to get closer to her then humanly possible. So Naruto stretches his arm out and drapes it across Hinata's chair, causing her to blush. Sasuke sees this and decides to out due Naruto. When another scary scene happened on the screen, Sasuke wraps his arm around Hinata's waist and allows her to place her face on his chest.

He smiles at the glare Naruto gave him, not noticing the glares that Hinata was receiving from the other two girls.

"It's alright now, Hinata…chan." Sasuke says as he pats her arm.

Hinata calms down and nods at Sasuke as she sat up straight on her chair with Sasuke's arm still wrap around her waist and Naruto's arm around her shoulders.

Sakura could feel anger swell inside of her body at the affection Hinata was getting.

'I have to think of something.' Sakura thought as her brain went over millions of ideas.

"Hinata-chan, can we change seats? I can't see the screen that well." Sakura asks as she gives Hinata a hopeful look only to have it disappear at Sasuke's words.

"There are plenty of seats around us Sakura. Why don't you go to one of them and take Ino with you?" Sasuke asks as he glares at her.

"Man, Sakura-chan, you would have to be blind not to see that screen very well." Naruto yells out loud as he laughs.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura and Ino yells out loud as they glare at him.

"The two of you have to come with me." A male says as he flash his flashlight at Ino and Sakura.

"What? Why us?" Ino asks as she covers her eyes to block out the light.

"You two are disrupting the movie for everyone here, so you both have to leave." The usher exclaims as he points towards the door.

"We aren't bothering people. Tell them Sasuke-kun." Sakura says as she looks at Sasuke.

"Please take them away." Sasuke asks as he once again pays attention to the movie.

Ino and Sakura walks away in a huff as the usher pushes them out.

They continue to watch the movie. Every so often, Hinata would grab onto Sasuke or Naruto, making the boys angry with the other male. As the movie ended, they realize that it was 9:45 p.m. They only have fifteen minutes to take her home before Neji would go out and hunt them down.

They took a quick and secluded route back to Hinata's apartment and got their five minutes to ten.

"I had a great time. Thank you both for the date." Hinata says as she blushes.

"We should go out again." Naruto says nervously.

"Yeah." Hinata replies.

"How about tomorrow?" Sasuke asks quietly.

"Well, that will be-" Hinata was cut off by another voice.

"She will be busy tomorrow. She has work to do at the hospital." Neji says calmly as he stood at the entrance to Hinata's apartment.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot about that." Hinata says as she secretly pouts.

"I see. Well, we'll decide on another date after tomorrow them." Sasuke exclaims as he glares at Neji.

"Yeah, we'll go out the next day or something." Naruto yells out loud as he hugs Hinata tightly.

Neji and Sasuke glare at Naruto.

"Goodnight, Hinata-chan." Naruto says as he continues to hold her.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun." Hinata says as she lets go of Naruto to walk towards Sasuke.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun." She says as she gives him a small hug.

Sasuke eventually hugs her back.

"Goodnight." Sasuke says as he pats her back.

Naruto, Neji and Sasuke watches Hinata as she enters the apartment. Neji looks over at the two with a bored look.

"Don't get to comfortable with her. From what I see, she can do a lot better then the two of you." Neji exclaims as he stares at the two men.

"Whatever. Just don't get in my way." Sasuke says as he walks away.

"See you later, Neji." Naruto says as he walks back home.

"Out of all the men in the world, she had to pick them." Neji thought as he enters Hinata's apartment.


	8. Gifts For Me?

First off, NO FLAMES PLEASE! If you don't like the story, then don't review. My weak heart cannot take the abuse of flamers.

I do not own Naruto nor will I ever…I do wish that I did though!

There will probably be some grammar mistake so don't hate me for it, please.

Lastly, please review. I live for reviews!

Please note- In this fic, the entire rookie 9 are 17 years old. Gai's students are 18 since they are a year older. Also, since they are older, I made Hinata lose her stutter since I figured that she grew out of that. Also, there will be some lime. There is no lemon in here, and if there is it will only be by e-mail.

Angel of Mine– Chapter Eight – Gift's For Me?

Konoha Hospital

"Do any of you need anymore help?" Hinata ask to some medics in training.

"No, Hinata-sensei." The medic's in training reply.

"Alright then. You may all go home then. Good luck on your test tomorrow morning. I bet that all of you will pass and become great medics for this hospital." Hinata says as she gives them a beautiful smile.

"Thank you, sensei." They reply, as they got ready to leave.

"Hinata-chan, there is a delivery for you at the front desk. Looks to me like they are flowers." A nurse says as she winks at Hinata.

"Flowers, for me?" Hinata exclaims as she starts to walk towards the front desk.

As she reaches her destination, she notices half of the nurses in the hospital gawking in awe at the flowers that lies on the desk. As the nurses saw Hinata, they stood aside to allow her to reach her present. As Hinata got through, she was amaze at what she found. She saw the most beautiful flowers she has ever seen. Wrapped in white and purple paper lies white and lavender roses, lace cap hydrangea and lilacs.

"Are you sure that this is for me?" She asks to the rest of the nurses.

They nod as they smile at her.

"Read the card, Hinata-chan." A red headed nurse yells out in glee.

Hinata look towards the card and only see a few words on it.

"To Hinata from S.U." Hinata reads out loud.

"S.U.? Who's S.U.?" A blond medic asks as she scratches her cheek.

"Well, that's kind of rude. He only wrote his name. There is no love note at all." One of the medics yells out.

"What are you saying? The man is probably just shy. Anyway, you know that he cares for her since he picked out the flowers for the bouquet." A brunette replies as she points to the flowers.

"The flowers aren't from Ino's flower shop. They're from an expensive flower shop called Breeze. He must be loaded!" A nurse exclaims as she gasp.

"I wonder who the guy is? Who is he Hinata-chan?" A nurse asks as she tilts her head in question.

"Ah…well…" Hinata replies.

"Oh, stop bothering Hinata-chan on her personal life and scat." Tsunade says as she waves the girls off.

The girls pout and left without another word.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Hinata says as she bows in respect.

Tsunade smiles as she pats Hinata's head.

"Your welcome. My, I have to say that those flowers are truly breathtaking. Who gave them to you?" Tsunade asks as she fingers the flowers.

Hinata hands the card to Tsunade as she blushes.

"Interesting. I wonder how Naruto is going to take it?" Tsunade asks as she grins.

'Looks like things are going to get interesting around here. Poor boy probably doesn't have enough sense to send Hinata anything besides ramen.' Tsunade thought as she inwardly laughs.

"Excuse me, are you Hyuuga, Hinata?" Someone asks from behind Tsunade.

Hinata nods as she stares at the deliveryman. He hands her a large white teddy bear holding a read heart with a single red rose that holds a little card. Hinata stares at it in wonder as the man hands her a clipboard.

"Sign here please." The man asks as he points to a line on the clipboard.

Hinata wrote her signature on the paper and nods to the deliveryman. He nods back as he gave her a grin.

"The man was correct when he said that you are absolutely lovely." He says as he leaves.

"Why don't you read the card, Hinata-chan?" Tsunade says as she stares at the cute bear in Hinata's arms.

Hinata nods as she looks at the small card.

"To Hinata, from Naruto. I hope you like the bear. I didn't know what to get you, but when I saw the bear, I thought that you would like holding it since it so soft and stuff. I hope you think of me when you do." Hinata read out quietly as she blushes.

"My, my, my, Naruto can be sweet but he sure doesn't know how to write any poetic words, but I must say that this card is better then the other since it actually has words. Not to say that the flowers aren't beautiful." Tsunade exclaims, as she smells the flowers.

Hinata blushes at all the gifts she was receiving.

"Well, why don't you go home and take a break. You have been working so much lately and I don't want you to wear yourself out." Tsunade says as she nudges Hinata out the door.

After waving goodbye, Hinata walks away towards her apartment. She smiles as she examines her gifts.

'I never got these kinds of gifts before.' She thought as she holds them closer to her body.

Hinata then looks at the weather and notices how nice and breezy it is so she walks slowly to allow the wind to caress her face. Taking a deep breath, she sighs in content and joy. She later frowns when she thought of the two men.

'They are both so sweet. I can't just keep on dating them without choosing. What should I do?' She thought as she continues walking.

Right when she was about to open her door, a figure emerges from behind her.

"I see you are off from medic duty." A voice says from behind her.

Hinata turns to see Sasuke in his anbu attire. She opens her door and allows Sasuke entry as she lays the gifts on her dining room table.

"Yes I did. I see you just got back from a mission. That was sure quick. You must have left either yesterday night or this morning. Don't your missions last longer then a few hours?" Hinata asks as she points to a chair for Sasuke to sit down.

"Yes, they usually do." He replies as he cracks his neck.

"Well then, why are you here?" She asks as she reaches into one of her cabinets to pull out a vase.

"There was a problem with a messenger." He says as he leans back on his chair.

"Problem with the messenger?" She says as she fills the crystal vase with water.

"Our mission was canceled a week prior. Kakashi was sent to tell me." He replies as he watches her put his flowers in the vase with a grin.

'I'm glad she likes them. It took me forever to find the right flowers for her.' He thought as he relaxes.

Hinata laughs as she places the flowers on her dining room table.

"I still don't understand why people tell Kakashi-sensei to tell you about canceled mission when you never receive them." Hinata exclaims as she laughs even more.

Sasuke shrugs as he stares at her.

"Hinata…chan. I see you got the flowers." He says as he directs his gaze on the table.

"Ah, yes I did. They're beautiful." Hinata exclaims as she turns her head away from his gaze.

Sasuke, however, saw her blush and grins, but the grin soon disappears as he notices the bear beside the flowers.

'Damn dobe, he just had to go and copy me. He is not taking her away from me.' Sasuke thought as he clinches his teeth.

He was cut off from his thought as a pair of arms wraps themselves around his neck.

"Thank you for the flowers." Hinata states, as she blushes even more.

She was hesitant to hug Sasuke at first, but she was actually very grateful for him to give her her first bouquet of flowers, so she decided to just do it.

"…You're welcome." He says as he pats her arm.

Hinata lets go of him and smiles.

"Is there anything you need? I want to repay you in any way I can." Hinata asks as she stares at Sasuke.

"No." He replies.

"Are you sure? I really do want to repay you for the lovely flowers, Sasuke-kun." Hinata says as she tilts her head.

"I'm sure." He replies as he stares at the table top, glaring at the teddy bear.

"Oh, alright. I'll go in the kitchen and make some tea for us to drink, okay?" She asks.

"Alright." He says as he continues to glare at the bear.

Sasuke lifts his gaze towards Hinata to watch her enter the kitchen.

'Repay me, huh. I think there are plenty of ways for you to repay me.' He thought as he began to daydream.

Sasuke's Daydream

(This is where the lemon would be if I was allowed to write it)

He was cut off from his daydream when angry aura was felt inside the apartment.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke-bastard?" Naruto asks as he stood beside Sasuke.

"Just spending time with Hinata-chan." He said calmly.

Naruto glares at him as he sat on the seat beside Sasuke.

"I see you got her a crappy bear." Sasuke states as he flicks the bears face.

"It isn't crappy! It's thoughtful." Naruto says as he grabs the bear and places it a safe distance away from Sasuke.

"I see you got her flowers, expensive ones too. What's wrong, Sasuke, afraid that I'll get her so you went all out to impress her?" Naruto teases as he grins.

"Shut it, dobe. I don't have to impress anyone. That flower shop was the first one I saw to I bought them there." Sasuke exclaims as he clinches his fist.

"Oh, didn't any of your fan girls work there? I would think that they would go insane at finding their prince buying flowers for another girl." Naruto asks as she raises an eyebrow.

"I bought them from a guy. I'm not dumb enough to buy flowers in front of a girl." Sasuke exclaims as he glares at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, when did you get here?" Hinata asks as she brings out a teapot and cups.

"I just got here." Naruto replies as he continues to glare at Sasuke whom was ignoring him.

"Hinata-chan, will you like to have dinner with me right now." Sasuke asks as he stares at her.

"Now?" Hinata asks as she almost lost the grip on her teapot.

"Actually, she's going to have dinner with me." Naruto exclaims as he glares at Sasuke.

"What?" Hinata states as she looks at Naruto.

"Please dobe, she would rather go with me." Sasuke states as he glares back.

"In your dreams, Sasuke." Naruto replies.

"I believe that you are the one who's dreaming." Sasuke replies back.

"No, you are!" Naruto yells back.

"Why don't the both of you just have dinner here instead of fighting like an old married couple?" A voice asks from the entrance to Hinata's apartment.

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata exclaims as she gives him a small hug.

"What are you doing her, Neji?" Naruto asks as he glares at Neji.

"Visiting a relative. I visit her almost everyday, Naruto." Neji replies as he allows his gaze to slide towards the flowers and stuff bear.

"One day is already too much." Naruto replies in jealousy.

"Not if you're visiting a relative. You two, however, are another story." Neji replies as she enters the apartment while Hinata locks the door.

"Hinata doesn't mind us visiting." Sasuke states as he drinks his tea.

"She should around you too." Neji says as he glares.

"Neji-niisan, don't start anything." Hinata says as she pulls on his sleeve.

"Ah." Neji says as he walks towards the table and sits down.

"So, I would prefer for the three of you to eat here so you don't cause a scene in the village. Your annoying fan girls…Ino and Sakura I believe is their names are bothering me, Uchiha." Neji exclaims as he watches Hinata pour him a cup of tea.

Sasuke directs his gaze towards Neji in question.

"What did they do?" Sasuke asks as he allows Hinata to pour him some tea.

"They keep on asking me if you are dating Hinata-sama." Neji states as he rolls his eyes.

"What did you say?" Naruto asks.

"I told them that Uchiha's love life isn't any of my concern." Neji replies as he drinks his tea.

"I guess having dinner here is a good idea. Will you be joining us Neji-niisan?" Hinata asks as she drinks some tea.

"Yes, I will." Neji replies as he ignores the glares that are aim towards him.

"Oh, well I'll start the meal." Hinata says as she enters the kitchen.

'Well, I guess there are worst things that can happen instead of having dinner with her cousin.' Naruto thought.

They all heard the doorbell ring. Before they got up from their seats, Hinata got out of the kitchen and walk towards the door.

"I hope it's not someone to cause trouble." Sasuke says as he sat back down.

"Daddy!" Hinata yells out as she hugs her father.

Naruto and Sasuke tenses up as Neji laughs at their worried faces.

NOTE 

-For those of you who want the lemon, can you also write a comment in your review? I would appreciate a nice word or something so that I can feel special.

-Remember, if you want the lemon, give me your e-mail address like this… d e s e r t m o o n 2 2 1 m s n . c o m . Please make spaces between each letter and or number so that it will show in the review. For some reason, email address won't show unless you do it this way. You can also just write you email address on the area where it says put name or something. When you do this, you don't need spaces. The rest of you know what to do so make this a little easier for me please.

-Also, I know that Hiashi is not the hugging and loving type, but I'm going to make him nicer to Hinata in this fic. He won't be too loving, just nicer to Hinata. I know that Hiashi will act a little OOC but it's my fic and I believe that he will be a less of an ass in the future, so there!

-Anyway, thanks for reading. Hugs! I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	9. Lemons

**Please Read Below!**

Hey everyone. This technically isn't a new chapter since it consists of the lemons from past chapter. I felt tired just sending it via e-mail and because of the fact that many of the reviewers didn't bother to read my notes on how I can receive your e-mail addresses on your review so that I can see them, so I decided that instead of me wasting my time asking some of you to give me your e-mail addresses again in the correct way, that I will just put all the lemons so far in this one chapter.

**You have been warned! LEMON means that this chapter will contain sexual situations! **This is a lemon chapter (and only the lemons), which is not suitable for anyone under 18 years of age or those who are not mature enough to handle adult situations.

If you do not want to read anything with adult situations, please just skip this chapter all together. I don't want to receive complaints about there being lemons in here, and if I do, I'll just ignore them from now on.

Please also note that when I wrote these lemons, I have never written a lemon before so there is a great chance that it sucks eggs. Sorry for the crappiness.

Angel of Mine

Lemons

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Warning Lemon Alert-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Angel of Mine – Chapter Six – Dreams

After dropping Hinata off, both boys left their separate ways to their own apartments.

Once inside their own beds, Sasuke and Naruto started to fall asleep.

Sasuke's Dream

A figure could be seen moving towards Sasuke who was sitting on a bed. The person is currently wearing a white silk robe that reaches mid thigh. As the figure came closer to him, he finally got a good look at the mysterious person's face.

Sasuke inwardly smiles when he realizes who the girl was.

'Looks like its another one of my favorite dreams.' Sasuke thought as he watches the girl stop in front of him.

She took off her silk robe, letting the delicate fabric slide to the floor.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm wearing your most favorite item you gave me." The girl said as she twirls around to give him the full view.

Sasuke grins as he watches her blue/black hair move from the little action. Her eyes were gazing at him lovingly as she finally stops twirling. He watches her blush as she steps a little closer to him.

The necklace on her pale neck dangles softly on her skin. The silver accessory shines as the girl steps closer to him. The necklace wasn't very flashy, but it did mean a lot to Sasuke since the item represents something that means a lot to him…the Uchiha symbol. What made him even happier is the fact that she was only wearing the necklace and nothing else.

"Come here." Sasuke said as he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her on top of him.

"Sasuke-kun!" She yells out in surprise as her body falls on top of his.

His back hits the bed with a squeak. Rolling over, he traps her body with his own.

He began to take off his clothes as he watches her eyes wander over his body. He shivers when her hands reach out to slide his shirt off his shoulders.

Sasuke moves his head towards hers and captures her lips with his own. He groans as her fingers moves to his waistband, helping him to discard his pants. Once the pants left, so did his boxers.

He moves his head towards her neck, nipping on the skin that he found there. He grins as he hears her gasp from his actions.

His hands begin to wander on her body. His fingers brush against her nipples. He then pinches them until they become erect. Moving his head, he licks a path towards her breasts, allowing his tongue to taste her sweet skin.

He flicks his tongue on one of her nipples causing her to moan his name. His fingers moves towards his thighs, rubbing them slowly and gently until his fingers began to move towards her nether lips.

He grins when he felt the wetness drenching his fingers.

Her hands move from his back towards his stomach, tracing the muscles that she found. Once she touches his engorge flesh, she heard Sasuke moan deeply. He begins to enter her body, enjoying the tightness that he always finds there.

They began a slow rhythm, both gasping from the pleasure. Hands move from each exposed skin they found. They body shook from the force of their thrusting, making the bed creak from the force.

They both reach the peak together, each moaning each other's names. The only thing that could be heard is their harsh breathing as they both tried to calm down. Sasuke grabs her body to his as he drapes the sheets around them. He laughs inwardly when he sees her eyes droop.

"You shouldn't tire yourself out to much, Hinata-chan." He said quietly.

Naruto's Dream

"Naruto-kun, your ramen is done." A girl announce softly from the kitchen.

Naruto left the living room to enter the kitchen to see the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan. You know how I love your ramen." He said as he sat down beside the kitchen table.

"Your welcome." She said as she began to set the ramen in front of him.

Right when he was about to eat the food, Hinata stops him.

She seats herself on his laps as she begins to feed him ramen. Naruto happily eats the ramen while holding his most favorite girl in the world. Hinata notices a noodle dangling from his lips, so she moves her lips to his and eats the noodle. Afterwards, she lightly licks his soup cover lips causing Naruto to shiver.

When he was finally done eating, Hinata stood before him with a sexy smile on her face.

"I have a surprise for you, Naruto-kun. You can either have another bowl of ramen…" She asks, as she got closer to his face.

"Or you can have me." She exclaims as she licks her lips.

Naruto grabs Hinata around the waist and hoist her up towards him, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Walking towards the wall, he leans her against it as he begins to kiss her passionately. Magically, their clothing disappears as the two fondle one another.

Naruto groans as Hinata's hands roam every part of his flesh. He felt her small hand grasp one of his own as she presses it to her chest. He begins to rub her breast in his hand as his mouth kisses her sweet lips. He begins to enter her wet passage and groans from the sheer pleasure of her walls tightening over him.

He begins to pump into her, causing her to mew softly. Her back slams against the wall as his body pumps even harder into her. Their rhythm became more frenzy as their climax finally approaches them.

They slowly move apart from one another, smiling the whole time.

'Nothing can make this any better.' Naruto thought.

"Naruto-kun, lets have some more ramen." Hinata exclaims as she brought out a 20ft by 20ft size bowl filled with ramen.

'I stand corrected.' He thought as he jumps into the bowl eating to his hearts content.

End of Dream Sequence

The two men could be seen sleeping with smiles on their faces.

Angel of Mine – Chapter Eight – Sasuke's Daydream

Sasuke lifts his gaze towards Hinata to watch her enter the kitchen.

'Repay me, huh. I think there are plenty of ways for you to repay me.' He thought as he began to daydream.

Sasuke's Daydream

Sasuke sits on his bed that is cover with black silk sheets. He watches his pearl-eyed woman fidget beside his desk a few feet away from him. She wore a simple outfit that consists of plain light blue shorts and a white t-shirt, while he wears black pajama pants. She sits on the desk, her legs dangling below her as she waits for his reply to her question.

"So you want to repay me, do you?" Sasuke asks as he stares at the pearled eyed woman.

"Yes." She exclaims as she keeps on dangling her legs at the table.

"And you will do anything I ask?" Sasuke asks as he fingers his silk sheets.

"Yes." She says as she directs her gaze at Sasuke.

"Well, since you are so dead set on repaying me, then how about putting on that outfit over there." Sasuke states as he points to a box on the chair beside her.

Hinata hops off the desk and walks towards the chair. She opens the box and blushes at the clothing inside.

"You want me to wear this?" She asks as she gazes at him.

Sasuke nods as he grins. He watches her as she fingers the outfit. She looks towards him and notices that he is waiting for her to change in front of him, but her shyness got in the way. Much to Sasuke's disappointment, Hinata left towards the bathroom and changes in there.

Hinata walks back out and stands still a few feet away from Sasuke. He grins as he notice her embarrassment. His eyes travel across her body, taking in the black, spaghetti strap negligee that reaches mid thigh. His eyes skim across her ample bosom to her creamy thighs, inwardly smiling on how beautiful Hinata looks.

"Spin around for me." Sasuke asks as he stares at her.

Hinata spins slowly, the negligee twirling around her thighs allowing Sasuke a little peek of black panties underneath. Hinata stops spinning and sees Sasuke waving her to come to him. As she reaches the bed, he pats the area besides him, directing her to sit down.

After crawling onto the bed, she pulls the negligee down a little on her thighs, but the gown wouldn't stay there.

Sasuke places his hand on her thigh, allowing his palm to feel the smoothness of her skin.

"Sasuke-kun, how am I supposed to repay you?" Hinata asks as she inwardly enjoys the feel of his touch.

Sasuke stops his hand as he stares into her eyes.

"I want your body as payment." He says as he pulls her onto his lap.

Hinata stares into onyx eyes as she blushes. The left side of her body is press against his chest, while his left hand rubs her thigh in a circular motion. His right arm supports her back as he leans in and kisses her lips. His fingers creep higher on her leg as he gently pushes her dressing gown up during the process.

Hinata lips presses small kisses on his jaw line as he tilts his head a little so that she can have better access. Her tongue brushes lightly against his neck as her right hand slides across his chest. His fingers left her thigh to slip under her negligee to lazily touch her stomach.

She wraps her arms around his neck as she kisses him on the lips. He forces his tongue into her mouth as his fingers return to her right thigh. As they French kiss, Sasuke began to lift Hinata up with his right arm so that his left hand could ease Hinata's panties off of her body. Hinata could feel the delicate fabric slide down her thighs to her calves and off her feet. She blushes once again as his fingers drew small designs on her inner thigh.

She whimpers at the feel of his hands, causing him to get heated. He gently places Hinata on the bed as he gets up and takes off his clothing. Once nude, he returns to the bed and leans his back against the headboard. Reaching over, he picks Hinata up and sets her back down, only this time he has her facing him as her legs lay on both side of his body.

His fingers travel up her stomach to her breast, teasing the small bud that he found. His fingers swirl around her nipple through her gown, causing her to moan sweetly in his ear. He moves forward and flicks his tongue against her covered nipple, wetting the gown on her chest. Hinata left hand holds onto Sasuke's right shoulder as her right hand combs though his raven hair.

Sasuke's hands reach towards the hem of the negligee and began to pull it off of Hinata's body. After pulling the gown off her head, he flings it to the side where it would not be missed.

Hinata's hand lightly touches Sasuke's length as he groans from the contact. She kisses his forehead as he hands starts to pet his engorge shaft.

His lips attach themselves to her collarbone as his fingers slowly move towards her heated core. She releases his shaft as she holds onto his arms to keep her from falling off of him. He grins at the wetness he finds between her thighs as she moans lightly in his ear. Finding her quite wet, he begins to lift her towards his stiff shaft.

He slowly slides into her, relishing the feel of her wet head on his body. When he is completely in her, he kisses her lips and rubs her back.

Hinata begins to move her body up and down, causing Sasuke to quietly groan in pleasure. She moans louder as the pearl that is hidden between her wet folds rubs against him body each time she bounces on his lap. He helps her keep a steady pace before he lets go of her soft body. His fingers dance across her flesh, causing her to shiver. His mouth begins to suck on the flesh of her neck as his hands return to her hips to push her harder onto his shaft.

He pounds into her, making her gasp in exquisite pleasure. Her cries urge him on as he pushes down even harder onto his body. He feels her wetness stream out of her and onto him as they quicken their pace.

The headboard of the bed bangs loudly against the wall, making it crack from the force.

They were about to reach their climax when suddenly the vision disappeared.

He was cut off from his daydream when angry aura was felt inside the apartment.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke-bastard?" Naruto asks as he stood beside Sasuke.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-End of Lemon-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Well, there is my first lemon for this fic. Hope you like it. I know that Hinata is out of character but it is their dream/daydream/etc. and anything can happen in them.

-For those of you still reading my old stories, I am sad to say that besides "No Money" and "Miss Me, Kitty," all other stories will be on hiatus for the time being. When I ever do get in the mood to continue them, I'll let you know. Thank you for reading!


End file.
